


Lucky

by DaRamenLady



Category: Hypnosis Microphone, hypmic, ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: F/M, Hypnosis Mic x reader, Jyuto Iruma | Female reader, Jyuto Iruma | reader, Jyuto Iruma/Reader, Smut, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaRamenLady/pseuds/DaRamenLady
Summary: One chose to get up, one wanted to stay. Things just happen in a married life between you and Mad Trigger Crew’s rabbit, Jyuto Iruma.
Relationships: Married - Relationship
Kudos: 35





	Lucky

It was an early hour of a day, 4am to be exact. The faint light a bedside lamp gave off only gave a small chance of visibility in the room. The chest of one's woman slowly rises and falls as she slept peacefully, her naked body being shielded from the cold nip of the night with a warm blanket. (F/N) started to shift and slowly flutter her eyes open, her sleep-deprivation kicking in as she sat up slowly. She held the blanket close to her chest before looking behind her to see such a sight. 

Jyuto looked like the sweetest angel as he slept. His dishevelled hair, his innocent looking face, and his luscious soft lips slightly parted. (F/N) couldn't help but smile to herself, she's so lucky to have him. 

Heck, she didn't even know how it came to them that they shared the same mutual interests and feelings for each other. 

She was just happy to have a lovely husband such as him.

Her fingers yearned to reach for his messy hair. She lied back down gently to not wake him and faced him, and ran her fingers through his hair. Brushing off some hair hanging infront of his face, the cop squinted his eyes and slowly opened. (F/N) gulped for a bit, retracting her hand away from him as Jyuto yawned and fully opened his eyes.

"Sorry,, I didn't mean to wake you.. D-Did you have a good rest?" (F/N) asked, her voice sounded slightly hoarse and timid. As Jyuto's pair of emerald eyes landed on hers, he smiled ignoring her question. "Good morning, my love." He leaned closer to place a kiss on her forehead. (F/N) giggled softly and replied; "Good morning, Jyuto.." She said, stretching out a smile. 

Jyuto had his soft-eyes look. "Last night was amazing." He commented, a blush slowly rose up from (F/N)'s face. "Y-Yes.. I agree on the same thing.." She said, a little more smaller and a tad bit flustered. He chuckled and leaned in closer, wrapping his hands around her waist and rested his chin on top of her head. (F/N) hugged him, snuggling her cheek closer to his toned chest and closed her eyes. They stayed like that for a moment, not until Jyuto broke off their contact with each other and levelled down to her, and held her closer than earlier. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, cuddling up. 

The room went silent until Jyuto spoke; "Could we repeat last night?", causing (F/N) to become more flustered as her face flushed redder than earlier. "Jyuto,,, we just had sex last night.." She said, looking at him in awe.

Jyuto ignored her small reply as he began to suck on her neck, forming a hickey. (F/N) froze up and became tense as Jyuto immediately met her sweet spot. Her spine arched quite a bit and gripped onto his shoulders. 

"J-J-Jyuto—?! I have work today..!" She surpresses a moan, letting the neglected pleasure sink in as Jyuto continued. He looked at her first before going down to her breasts. His cold hands snaked behind her back and slowly pressed them towards him. His slick tongue met her left nipple, while his thumb pressed agains the other. (F/N) tried to restrain her moans as her back arched. "Jyuto,, please.. Hhah—!" She got interrupted as he sucked a little more intense, massaging her right breast a little more aggressive.

He soon broke away and went back up to the level of her face, and slowly kissed her passionately and full of lust in every movement. (F/N) gave into the kiss and tangled her fingers through his hair. The small wet sounds their tongues made and their gasps were only audible as one of Jyuto's hand went down to her now slightly wet folds. He teased her with inserting a digit into her. (F/N) jolted, startled at the action while they kissed deeper. (F/N) couldn't do anything else but moan in response, tangling her fingers through the man's hair.

She felt his fingers curl inside her, arching her back in immense pleasure as their lips parted away from each other. "J-Jyuto—! Please,, stop.." She moaned softly, bucking her hips. Jyuto sucked on her fair skin, soon his lips met hers. 

"But I can't stop.. I need you now." He whispered as he looked deeply into the woman's eyes, their foreheads touching. "Then wait until tonight,, horny rabbit..!" She said before slowly letting him pull out his fingers from inside her before getting off the bed. She put on Jyuto's grey shirt he'd been wearing usually and puts on her panty, and turned her back away from him. "I'm going to make breakfast." She sighed before heading out.

"O-Oi??! (F/N)?? So heartless.." He whined as he sat up and yawned. 

"I don't have work today though..." He mumbled to himself before putting on his glasses and wore his boxers along with his pants and freshened up in the bathroom before heading to the kitchen. 

He headed down to the dining room only to find (F/N) finishing up on the food. Her back was facing Jyuto, him earning the chance to sneak up on her from behind. Jyuto slowly approached her while she was setting utensils down on the table, not long after Jyuto snaking his hands slowly around her waist and snuggled his face to the crook of her neck and shoulder.

"(F/N), you took my shirt." He spoke through, his warm breath hitting the woman's skin.

"Then come and get it. You, young sir,, need to eat breakfast first." She sighed before detaching herself off of him to face him. She gave a long and deep stare into his eyes, before practically begging him to let her free. 

"Fine, under one condition.." He smirked before giving a peck on her nose. This strange response caused his wife to raise an eyebrow, only to get an addition;

"We finish what we've started this morning." He smirked, his flashy grin grew. And boy, (F/N) knew the second after hearing that will get this day marked as absent for work today.


End file.
